Decision
by grettama
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Steve Rogers merasa begitu tak layak menjadi Captain America. If you haven't watched Winter Soldier and afraid of spoiler, I recommend you to not to read this.


Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Steve Rogers merasa begitu tak layak menjadi Captain America. Ia merasa begitu brengsek.

"Kau kelihatan kacau, Bung."

Tanpa menoleh pun Steve tahu kalau Sam Wilson baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, dan mengambil botol _scotch_ Steve untuk ikut minum bersamanya.

Sam benar. Steve memang terlihat kacau. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk minum minuman keras meskipun ia tidak bisa mabuk, tapi sekarang, ia sedikit berharap. Sayangnya, harapannya sia-sia. Ia masih tetap segar bugar dan masih tetap saja merasa kalut.

Sejak misinya menghancurkan Hydra selesai, ia dihantui kekalutan yang luar biasa, membuatnya merasa tak tenang setiap saat. Bagaimana tidak? Kemunculan Hydra juga memunculkan kembali eksistensi mengenai Bucky Barnes, sosok yang begitu berarti bagi Steve, yang ia kira sudah lama meninggal. Bucky muncul dalam kondisi memori hilang seluruhnya, membuat Steve berniat untuk segera mencarinya dan membantunya mengembalikan ingatannya. Namun sampai sekarang, niatnya itu belum terlaksana.

Bukan, bukan karena ia sibuk atau apa. Ia bahkan punya lebih banyak waktu luang setelah tak ada SHIELD. Waktu bukan sebuah masalah.

"Bung, kau benar-benar harus mengatakan padanya. Cepat atau lambat."

Steve memandang Sam. Sekali lagi, pria itu mengatakan hal benar. Yang menjadi masalah penundaan pencarian Bucky adalah Tony Stark.

Bukan berarti Tony belum tahu tentang keberadaan Bucky. Kehancuran SHIELD dan Hydra adalah berita besar. Bahkan keberadaan Winter Soldier yang semua hanya bagai cerita hantu sudah terungkap. Hanya saja, Steve tak kunjung memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu niatnya mencari Bucky dan meninggalkan Avengers Tower selama beberapa waktu. Steve… tidak sampai hati.

Hubungannya dengan Tony sudah begitu jauh dan dalam, dan Steve rasa, memberitahunya tentang niatnya itu adalah suatu hal yang akan membuat hubungan mereka memburuk. Bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam inisiatif Avengers oleh SHIELD. Steve tidak ingin menyakiti Tony. Ia sudah banyak membantu Steve melewati masa-masa traumanya terhadap era modern, membantu Steve beradaptasi. Dan Tony… begitu berarti.

Steve tak bisa memungkiri kalau sekarang ia ada di persimpangan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Tony, tapi sekaligus tak ingin kehilangan Bucky lagi untuk kali kedua. Sekali ini dalam hidupnya, Steve tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu lagi mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.

Selama ini, Steve menganggap bahwa dunia ini hitam dan putih. Naif memang, tapi kenyataannya, ia sekarang berada di area abu-abu.

Steve sudah menunda pencarian Bucky selama sebulan, hanya karena ia tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Tony tanpa menyakitinya. Kalaupun cara seperti itu benar-benar ada. Di kepalanya, sudah ada banyak opsi, termasuk kabur tanpa mengatakan pada Tony. Tapi ia tahu opsi itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Tony justru akan merasa lebih tersakiti, lebih terkhianati. Dan Steve akan merasa seperti pengecut seumur hidupnya. Rasa bersalahnya takkan hilang. Steve bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan niat pencariannya, tapi hatinya melarangnya.

Steve memandang foto Peggy Carter yang masih tertempel di kompas tuanya. Kompas yang SHIELD temukan membeku bersamanya. Untunglah. Kompas itu selalu membantu Steve untuk membuat keputusan. Dan ketika Steve mengatupkan kompasnya menutup, ia sudah memutuskan.

* * *

Steve memasuki bengkel Tony dengan langkah perlahan, dan mendapati pria jenius itu sedang bekerja di bengkelnya seperti biasa.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Steve memanggil, "Tony."

Panggilan Steve membuat Tony menoleh seraya membuka _google_-nya.

"Oh, hei, Steve," sahutnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Steve lagi, sebelum keberaniannya menguap.

Tony turun dari tangga portabel dan melempar _google_-nya ke atas meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang berserakan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Steve. Di tangannya masih terpasang repulsor. Steve tidak tahu terlalu paham apa yang sedang Tony kerjakan, tapi ia tidak bertanya.

"Tony, aku—"

Namun sebelum Steve sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tony sudah melemparkan perisai Steve ke arahnya, membuat Steve refleks menangkapnya sebelum mengenai wajahnya, dan baru saja ketika Steve hendak menanyakan apa maksud Tony dengan melempar perisai itu, ia sudah melihat Tony mengarahkan repulsornya tepat ke jantung Steve, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengangkat perisainya dan merunduk di baliknya.

Kalau Steve terlambat mengangkat perisainya sedetik saja, ia bakal sudah tewas. Disertai suara tembakan laser, Steve merasakan perisainya berguncang keras, membuatnya menjatuhkannya dan mengakibatkan pantulan dari tembakan repulsor itu membakar ujung rambutnya sebelum mengarah ke lemari _wine_ di belakangnya, membuat botol-botolnya pecah berserakan dan isinya membanjiri lantai.

Steve mendongak. _Shock_. "Tony?"

Tony tidak menjawab. Ia masih mengarahkan repulsornya ke arah Steve. Namun kemudian ia mendesah dan melepas repulsornya, lalu melemparkannya ke atas meja bersama _google _-nya.

"Kau beruntung itu tadi prototipe yang cuma sekali pakai."

Meskipun Steve merasa Tony sudah tak lagi ingin membunuhnya, ia masih tetap membeku di tempatnya.

"Pergilah," ucap Tony lagi, sebelum Steve sempat berkata-kata.

Ucapan itu membuat Steve tertegun, tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang Tony maksud. Tony hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu.

"Kubilang pergilah. Temukan _teman_mu itu."

Steve masih belum menemukan suaranya kembali. Tony menghela napas.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, Cap. Aku akan baik baik-baik saja. Aku tidak hilang ingatan."

Kalimat terakhir Tony membuat Steve tersadar. "Tony—"

Tapi Tony mengangkat tangannya, meminta Steve diam.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku sudah merasa baikan setelah menembakimu tadi."

Steve benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Tony bahkan tidak perlu diyakinkan. Steve ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya, tapi Steve tak lagi merasa dirinya pantas melakukan itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tony melebihi ekspektasi Steve. Pria jenius itu melangkah maju dan memeluk Steve lebih dulu. Tadinya Steve terlalu kaget untuk membalas pelukan itu, tapi kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Tony dan membalas pelukannya.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara, sampai Tony bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "Apa kau akan kembali?"

Steve terhenyak. Tony adalah seorang bilyuner jenius yang rasa percaya dirinya bahkan melebihi dewa. Steve sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya bicara dengan suara bergetar seperti itu, kecuali saat Tony memiliki masalah kecemasan berlebih pasca kasus The Mandarin. Dan sejak itu, Tony tidak pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Sampai saat ini. Hal itu membuat Steve mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tony.

"Tentu."

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Bisa jadi prekuel Somewhere in Brooklyn :)


End file.
